


I need help!!

by Kira_dark_wing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_dark_wing/pseuds/Kira_dark_wing
Summary: Not a fic!!!But I need your help - Please!!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	I need help!!

Hello!

I know that this is a bit of a disappointment - but I really need your help. My google-fu, looking through my ao3 history and search on both browser history and ao3 have failed.

I’m looking for two fanfics:

1 - I read this literally yesterday, but now I cannot find it. In it Marinette misses school on a semi-regular basis, and no one knows why or they do and share nothing.

turns out Marinette is working as both an actress and as a model. She thinks it’s just small parts, but she turns incredibly popular and her roles get bigger. The first of her movies to premiere is one where she plays a mermaid princess, and she attends the red carpet with her parents and her friends Chloe and Nathaniel.

2 - I don’t remember too much of this one, so this is my Hail Mary.

in it Nino and Marinette are childhood friends, like sibling close friends. Lila comes to the school and shit goes down.   
The scene I remember clearest is Marinette sitting in the hall outside the principal’s office with her parents and Nino and both kids are crying. Mama Cheng is going full on dragon mama, and Tom is hugging both kids while waiting for Nino’s parents. Adrien is also there in the hall

i know number 2 is very vague, but if you recognise either fic please, please, PLEASE help me!!

THANK YOU!!!!! Fic number 1 is found - Marinette week off by unmaskedagain on tumblr


End file.
